


Snuggles in the Sun

by RavenDarkwood



Series: City of Gray Drabbles [1]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDarkwood/pseuds/RavenDarkwood
Summary: Matthew, Alfred, and James enjoy a summer day.





	

At first Matthew had no idea what woke him up. The only sensations he noticed were the warmth of the sun, the pressure of someone leaning up against him, the rocking of the hanging chair they were swinging on, and then the feeling of the grass against his bare feet.

Opening his eyes he looked around for a bit before finally noticing what had actually woken him up. He couldn’t help but chuckle sleepily and tilted his head to the side. “Hey James, how was work?” As he asked Matthew sat forwards, stretching his hands high above his head, ignoring the way the hanging chair bounced as Alfred fell from where he was leaning on Matthew, waking up with a groan. “Sorry Beloved,” he murmured as he went to pet Alfred’s hair.

The hellhound looked guiltily down at the woken changeling, as he had been trying to gently move both Matthew and Alfred enough to snuggle with them without actually waking them up. Oh well, he had half managed to get it right. “Sorry, go back to sleep. I’ll just sit in the grass or something.”

“Nah, we’re already awake, we might as well let you in,” Alfred managed to mumble out as he pushed past Matthew to stand up, causing the changeling to fall to the grass with a grunt and a laugh. “We left you some food too.”

James’s ears perked at that, and he sat down in the half circle chair, hoping that it wouldn’t break under all their weight. “Food? Pancakes?” The hellhound was practically drooling at the thought.

“‘Course,” Alfred said with a wave his hand, climbing back into the chair. Snuggling close to James he rested his head against the hellhound’s shoulder and crossed his legs over James’s knee. “They’re your favorite.”

Matthew nodded, fishing a bag out of the basket they had brought with them. He took James’s other side, only curling up and resting his head against James’s collarbone. Reaching his hand into the bag he ripped off a chunk of pancake and held it up to James’s lips.

“I can feed myself,” was the weak protest the hellhound managed to muster up, but he still flushed, smiled weakly, and opened his mouth to Matthew’s whims.

Beside them both Alfred was already asleep, and the other two would soon follow.


End file.
